Blake and Livy
Blake Cadmus and Livy Venya have an interesting relationship as Blake is more serious compared to Livy's playfulness. Early History The pair has no prior history. Year 2Ø58∆ Blake Cadmus first learns of Livy Venya's existence through Kolton Aspera at work who was excited from his outingat the hosptial. Blake thought it was odd that Kol was to excited after his yearly check up . Kol spent the whole stake out that night talking about how funny and nice and quirky Livy was. This Livy person intrigued Blake as he wondered what motives she would have against Kol and it was his job to protect him. -----Edit Blake went back home to his apartment that night to only hear about "Livy" again but this time as the nickname Shorty from Kol. Kol talked about how smart, funny and quick witted she was. How his Shorty new how to make him laugh with out trying and that even when she did her cute pout trying to be serious she still looked sexy. Blake was happy that Kol found someone in his life to make him feel like Kol and not Strider. He was also glad that this one was female and not Devon and his weird Bromance. Blake never connected the both Julez friend Livy and Kol's Shorty where the same girl. Blake sent Livy an invitation to Dinner at the Sky Top Restaurant in the heart of Merrow City. He wrote to her Thank You for being a great person and friend to my Julez. Meet me at Sky Top at 8pm.-Blake Cadmus Livy was super excited to get to meet Sexy Suit and Julez boyfriend. Livy spent hours trying on different dress with Halston where Emerson half payed attention. Livy eventually settled on a classy white cocktail dress and nude shoes. Livy was also kind of excited to have an excuse to dress up in front of Kol. Unknown to her Kol was drilling Devon on info for Livy's date. When Livy arrived to Sky Top restaurant she was amazed at the beautiful scenery. When she arrived to the table a tall handsome gentleman came around and pulled out her chair. He introduced himself as Blake Cadmus and thanked her again for joining him. He order appetizers of shrimp cocktail and stuffed mushrooms. Livy was unsure on what to order to her drink between coke and something fancy like champagne. She settled on the later after he order himself wine. Blake thanked Livy for being so kind to Julez and putting up wither even though he knows she is not always easy. Livy assured him that she loved Julez and even went shopping for new Wednesday dress for her lunch date. Livy was hesitant with the prices at first but Blake told her he would pay tonight and that she can pick the place and pay next time. This pleased Livy as she was going to get to hang out with him again. Their conversations even switched to topics such as what are your hobbies, how did you and Julez meet. Livy was so happy at how well the dinner went that she came back to her apartment smiling. Kol took this as bad news that she had a good time on her date and left the apartment in a hurry. Devon was disappointed as they where in the middle of a battle. Even though Livy offered to take over,Devon said no and that you ruin everything before sulking away. Blake stopped by Julez and told her about the great time he had with Livy and that he can see why she likes her. Julez pouted that he went to one of her favorites with out her and saw Livy with out her. Blake told her maybe next time she can come and that he brought her the chocolate lava cake. Julez kissed him and thanked him for trying. Blake was greeted by Kolton in the hallway and even offered him the pizza he order for Kol. Kol was stunned to see the same take out bag Livy had. Kol even question Blakes motives for taking out Livy when he had Julez especially because Kol liked her. Blake said no Livy is Julez friend and you like Shorty. Kol laughs and tells Blake tat Shorty is Livy. Blake asked Kol is Julez knows to which Kol responded yes to as they talk about her. Blake hangs out with Livy a couple of other times . She takes him to places like Stardom Diner,Harry Potter Potion Brewer and even food truck. Over the time Blake begans to enjoy her company. He even invites Livy over to dinner at his apartment with Julez,hoping to make it up to Kol. Blake urges Kol to put on something nice as company is coming over. Kol responds its just Julez and she does not care if I'm in my Chewie pj bottoms . Blake laughs and says okay but don't say I did not want you. As the girls arrive,Blake greets them, while Kol greets Julez from the couch. Livy thanks Blake for the invite and hands him a cookie platter she made. Kol turns at the sound of Livy's voice and knows he has no option now but to rock the Chewie pj bottoms. Livy turns and sees Kol and tugs on her summer dress little. Julez whacks her hand away and moves to put Elsa in her little dog bed near the couch. Livy notices that Kol is wearing Star Wars Pj bottoms with Chewie and the Millennium Falcon on it. Livy burst out laughing as he stands their awkward in front of her. Blake smiles and shouts dinner is ready. ---- PLEASE EDIT AND ADD ---- Describing Relationship Quotes Songs Gallery Category:Relationships